Moja inspiracja
by Marley Potter
Summary: Harry ma problem, więc zwraca się do Hermiony. Bo jeśli ona sobie nie da z nim rady to kto?


Kiedy Harry usiadł przed nią w bibliotece z miną, która świadczyła o jego wewnętrznej walce, Hermiona wiedziała, że coś się święci. Odczekała parę minut, ale gdy Potter się nie odezwał, zaczęła cicho, by nie wzbudzić złości pani Pince:

— Harry…

Potter podskoczył, wyrwany ze swoich myśli. Wydawał się zaskoczony, zupełnie jakby nie zdawał sobie sprawy z jej obecności.

— Hermiono, hej — powiedział, wyglądając na jeszcze bardziej zestresowanego niż przed chwilą. Nie sądziła, że po piątym roku, znów zobaczy go w takim stanie.

— Harry, czy wszystko w porządku? — spytała Granger, przyglądając mu się uważnie.

— Tak, jasne, ja… — zaczął i urwał, po czym zaczął pocierać ręką kark, jak zawsze gdy coś go gryzło. — Mam pewien problem — wydusił w końcu.

Hermiona uniosła brew w niemym pytaniu.

— To trochę krępujące — dodał.

Druga brew dołączyła do pierwszej.

— Czy możemy o tym porozmawiać w Pokoju Życzeń? — spytał. — Boję się, że ktoś może nas usłyszeć. — Posłał znaczące spojrzenie w stronę pani Pince, a potem drugie tam, gdzie siedzieli inni uczniowie.

— Jasne — powiedziała dziewczyna i zebrała swoje książki i pergaminy.

Chwilę później szli w stronę byłego miejsca spotkań Gwardii Dumbledore'a. Potter co chwilę oglądał się za siebie i Hermionie udzielił się jego nerwowy nastrój. Gdy w końcu znaleźli się na miejscu, Harry opadł na jedną z kanap, które się pojawiły. Hermiona zajęła drugą, stojącą naprzeciwko.

Siedzieli przez chwilę w milczeniu, aż w końcu Granger postanowiła je przerwać:

— O co chodzi, Harry? — spytała, patrząc na niego uważnie.

Potter znów się spiął.

— Bo widzisz… mam problem, który można określić mianem, e… badawczego — wydukał.

— Badawczego? — zdziwiła się Hermiona, czując rosnące podekscytowanie. Nowy projekt badawczy to było coś, czym nigdy by nie pogardziła i Harry dobrze o tym wiedział. Tylko dlaczego aż tak się spinał?

— Yhm — mruknął Potter. — Chodzi o stworzenie zaklęcia.

Granger aż pisnęła z radości. Stworzenie zaklęcia! To było bardzo trudne, trzeba było mieć odpowiednio dużo mocy i wiedzieć o samym procesie powstawania zaklęć, żeby jakieś stworzyć.

— Jakiego rodzaju zaklęcia? Obronnego? Coś z transmutacji? A może zielarstwa? Albo takie, które pomoże ci… — urwała, widząc jak Potter z każdym słowem rumieni się coraz bardziej.

— Chodzi o innego rodzaju zaklęcie, Hermiono — powiedział. — Y… wiesz, że od prawie roku spotykam się z Tomem, prawda? — spytał, a ona zdziwiona kiwnęła głową. — Więc… tylko się nie śmiej, błagam, to okropnie żenujące, ale nie miałem się do kogo zwrócić, bo chcę zrobić Tomowi niespodziankę i… — mówił coraz szybciej.

— Harry! — przerwała mu Hermiona. Spojrzał na nią zakłopotany. — Do rzeczy. Spokojnie. Nie będę się śmiała i obiecuję, że nie będę wspominać o tym przy Ronie.

Potter wyglądał, jakby mu ulżyło.

— Okej. Więc, ym… Chodzi o to, że kiedy, ja i Tom, no… kochamy się. — Harry czuł, jak się robi czerwony. — To są te zaklęcia rozciągające i… no, generalnie są tylko dwa. I jedno rozciąga za bardzo, a drugie za mało i… Hermiono! — krzyknął, widząc jak ta usiłuje powstrzymać śmieć.

— Przepraszam, Harry — mówiła dziewczyna, chichocząc. — Po prostu… jesteś tak okropnie zawstydzony, jakbyś mówił nie wiem o czym. A to tylko seks i jeden z jego aspektów.

— Tak… — mruknął Potter. — W każdym razie — zaczął, gdy tylko się uspokoiła. — Potrzebuję stworzyć zaklęcie dostosowujące się do osoby, na którą zostanie ono rzucone. A jeśli na świecie istnieje osoba, która będzie w stanie mi przy tym pomóc, to jesteś to ty — powiedział.

Hermiona skinęła głową i wciąż z uśmiechem na usta, zaczęła coś notować.

— Zrób coś dla mnie i kiedy powiesz mu o tym zaklęciu, dodaj, jaką miałeś inspirację. — Zachichotała, widząc jego minę.

— Żartujesz? — jęknął. — Mam mu powiedzieć „hej, Tom, w życiu nie zgadniesz, ale stworzyłem razem z Hermioną zaklęcie, które pozwoli mi na jeszcze lepsze doznania podczas seksu z tobą. Moją inspiracją było to, że te dwa, których używałeś, były beznadziejne, a ja chciałem mieć z seksu radochę przez cały czas, a nie tylko przez część" — powiedział to tak szybko, jak gdyby ktoś go gonił, a gdy skończył, spojrzał na Hermionę z politowaniem. — To chcesz, żebym mu powiedział? — spytał.

— Może nie koniecznie tymi słowami, ale załapałeś. — Wyszczerzyła zęby w uśmiechu, a ten mrucząc coś pod nosem, zwinął się na kanapie. Pozwoliła mu na tę chwilę swobody, aż w końcu zapisała wszystko to, co było konieczne. — Nie śpimy, Potter. To będziesz robić w nocy. Chociaż sądząc po co wymyślamy to zaklęcie… raczej wątpię — uśmiechnęła się złośliwie.

— Jeszcze chwilę — jęknął w poduszkę i przekręcił się na drugi bok.

— Wstawaj. — Dźgnęła go ołówkiem w tyłek. Podskoczył i spojrzał na nią wilkiem. — Świetnie. To teraz idź do biblioteki i przynieś mi te wszystkie książki. No, rusz się — powiedziała, patrząc powoli gramolącego się Pottera. — W końcu zaklęcie samo się nie wymyśli.

Harry westchnął i ruszył tam skąd przyszli. A gdy wrócił, został zagoniony do odpowiadania na pytania, których nigdy więcej na oczy nie chciał widzieć.

Ale, bądź co bądź, opłaciło się. W każdym razie nie słyszał by ktokolwiek się skarżył. A już na pewno nie on i nie Tom.


End file.
